A different look
by Momudita
Summary: 09 oneshot. He had seen all, knew all and yet this boy was able to surprise him. Could the dying boy's fate be changed?


A/N Ok, I seriously have _no_ clue where this one came from. It just came up and would _not_ leave me alone. I just wrote it a few minutes ago. Any spelling/grammer errors were not detected by my checker. And I should so be working on my other story, but I just couldn't! I appologise to anyone waiting for an update...

But enough of that, about this story:

This is a look through the eyes of some one else when Sam lay dying in Egypt. Maybe one you didn't expect... Well, Enjoy ^^.

Oh, and please review. Even with this oneshot, I would like to know what you guys think.

* * *

Earth. Throughout the many years, he had been here very often. He knew all of it, every stone, every grain of sand, every single place man had ever been. It held no secrets for him, it held no knowledge hidden from him anymore. But mankind was a different story. He knew all about them, all of them. He knew every single living soul on earth. But sometimes, sometimes mankind still managed to surprise him.

Right there before him was boy. Just a teenage boy. A college kid, one of thousands, more even. You could pick one, make him disappear and no one would notice. A few would grieve, but soon those would forget him like all the others. Mankind would not even notice he was gone. And yet this boy, so much like all the others… and somehow so different.

His job had shown him all kinds of humans. Famous or unknown, wealthy or poor, name it and he could give millions of examples. He had seen them all and all had ended the same. He had guided them all to the portal of the afterlife.

But sometimes, a soul could not yet pass away. They had something left undone, or someone they needed to see. Throughout all, he would guide them. Wait for them to finish. And when they were ready, he would show them the way. He would be a silent presence to both give them comfort, and to remind them that their place no longer exists on earth. And so was he here for this boy, who, like all the others, would die.

He had watched the boy for quite some time now. He had seen him run and fall, seen him being killed by another one he had once come to pick up. For not only did he guide the humans, he also guided the cybertronians to their final resting place. But this time, he could not do anything yet. Unlike the fate of all the other souls he had come to pick up, this boy's fate was yet to be decided.

Earlier, six being had come to him. They were dead, yet had not passed on to the other side. They had come from a limbo, a place between the realm of the living and the afterlife. He had expected them to come for one of their own, the one they had been waiting to finally pass over. But he had been wrong. They had not come for their brother, but for him.

They had asked him a request, a single question. And yet that single question placed him in a dilemma he had never faced before. Not ever before had someone asked him to let a soul live.

He had told him it was not his choice to decide. He only guided the dead. If someone wanted to intervene, it had to be asked to someone 'higher up'.

They did, and now he stood there, waiting for the answer. He did not need to be told, he would know. But before the decision had been made, he could do nothing more than calm the soul of the boy. No matter how, when or even why, dying distressed the soul far more than one could ever imagine.

Samuel James Witwicky. A single name that belonged to this soul. In his few years that he had lived, he had lived his life to the fullest. He was loved, loved others in return, made friends, made the most of what was given him. It was remarkable for a boy who did not know what he was destined to do. Especially for one who did not even know all of his past.

And unknown to it all, there he was, lying on the sands of Egypt. The boys heartbeat was starting to slow, signing that death was not far behind. He knew it would be soon that the soul would leave. If the boy was to live, it would be decided now.

The boy's heart made its last beat, leaving only silence. He was dead. The soul had left its former host. Nothing remained but flesh and bones. The decision was made.

The six being guided the soul to their limbo, to communicate with it. Soon it would be returned here to reclaim what it left behind. His presence was not needed.

But he did not leave. He would not leave before the soul was safely returned to where it was supposed to be. It was his responsibility to make sure every soul was tended to, not only dead but out of the body as well. He would wait for its return, even if it would take a near eternity.

It did not take anything near as long though. The soul was returned soon, back to his care. But he had to let the soul go again, back to where it belonged. And as soon as the six had left, the boy took a desperate breath for air, his heart beating once again.

He turned and left as the boy was safe. This boy no longer needed him. He had to guide someone else. But one day he would return. But that day was still far from now.


End file.
